


只是一次酒醉

by toumeii



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: “你不能再喝了。”是秋山莲被婶婶递了一瓶酒（助攻）后的故事
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Tezuka Miyuki
Kudos: 4





	只是一次酒醉

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是莲和海之互攻 没有明显左右之分  
> 使用的官方未盖章设定有：  
> -海之暗恋秋山莲  
> -雄一生前和海之是恋人  
> -秋山莲酒量不好x  
> 车 我终于开成车了

“你不能再喝了。”  
说出这句话的是海之。他坐在咖啡厅二楼餐桌的一端，看着对面的莲。此时已是晚上十点。他们早就和婶婶等人一起吃过晚饭，然后今天没有被安排做家务的海之回了房——这都很平常。  
回房后，海之坐在真司的床沿，把布垫在腿上，从口袋里掏出随身携带的硬币。他喜欢趁两位室友不在的时候占卜，比较能集中注意力，也省去在还不想告知他们占卜结果时说谎的麻烦。不过他今晚倒没有认真工作的打算，只是习惯性地把硬币一抛，权当消遣。银色的硬币在他们寝室昏暗的灯光下仍然亮眼，他的目光追随那一点点闪烁的光，记录它的启示，记录他看到的未来片段。他摊开右手，硬币便稳稳当当地落在手掌上。他毕竟已经做了很多年的占卜师，刻意也好无意间也罢，这样可以耍帅的工夫累积了不少。以前雄一看他占卜了一遍又一遍，每次还是稀奇他的本事，甚至在知道他缺钱后劝他学学魔术。海之倒始终觉得会弹钢琴的人更厉害。  
海之把硬币揣回口袋，往真司的床上一躺，开始咀嚼刚才占卜中看到的画面。今天他的好室友秋山莲难得没有出门找骑士打架（也没有找普通人打架），和他为咖啡馆认真工作了一天。真司也安安稳稳地上了一天班。他照理没有平时累，或许是很久没有过这么太平的日子，吃饱后竟然不争气地就困了。半梦半醒间，他一边谩骂自己的懈怠，一边任由自己的直觉辩解他看到的不是什么重要的事，睡着后忘了也罢。  
也罢……  
不过他似乎或许看到了秋山，秋山来找他……  
秋山莲会主动找他？  
海之分析多半是自己糊涂了，把回忆里的雄一和占卜结果和他最近跟踪秋山莲时收到的很多次对方的“滚开”全混在了一起。那么他占卜时看到的到底是……  
占卜师的思绪到这里就断了，彻底陷入了无梦的沉眠。

而楼下的秋山莲今天刷碗，刷得心无旁骛。虽然没有人在看他，他还是排出勺子，得意于自己一次洗五把勺子的表演。虽然听起来不太厉害，他排勺子的动作很像魔术师展开一副扑克牌，在婶婶和优衣中的确大受好评。  
优衣和真司在吧台的另一侧，一个拖地，一个擦桌子。婶婶难得地把头埋进某个柜子里——优衣说她几个月才会心血来潮确认一次柜子里的东西，看来今天就是那个心血来潮的日子。他听见婶婶嘟囔着：“榨汁机，这还是优衣她爸妈结婚前送我的东西，舍不得扔啊……塔罗牌，我们店里也有塔罗牌？不知道手冢君会不会用，先帮他拿出来好了……”秋山莲只当那是今晚干活的背景音。  
“这是什么时候打开的？”当婶婶提出这个问题的时候，他头也没抬。  
“不是婶婶前两天自己打开的吗？什么那个……你亚马逊同好会的朋友来的时候。”优衣答道。  
“啊！对哦……这酒真不错啊~既然打开了就别浪费了。那个谁……真酱，送你了，你拿去喝吧。”  
“我明天一早要去取材，还是算了吧。婶婶对不起！”  
“那优衣……不行。优衣才14岁。”  
“我19了！？”  
“不行不行。那……莲酱。莲酱？莲酱！”  
秋山莲终于意识到婶婶在叫他。他一抬头，一大瓶红酒横在他眼前。婶婶有些不情愿地说：“今天工作辛苦了。你拿去吧。今晚要喝完，别浪费了。”  
莲伸出手拿酒瓶的时候，还完全没有反应过来是怎么回事。他把瓶子放在水斗边，又刷了几个盘子后，才想起自己其实不太能喝。那么怎么办呢。他当然不想举手说：“其实我不会喝酒，”多丢人。可他也没有工作，没法像真司一样拿要早起作借口。此时优衣突然说：“今晚让莲一个人喝完也太多了吧。婶婶你倒是自己分一点去呀。”  
“不行不行，我马上要看亚马逊特辑，要认~真看到最后。那什么莲酱，你……不行你叫手冢君一起呗。就这样啦。大家辛苦了。晚安~”婶婶雷厉风行地关上橱门，丢下围裙，消失在了自己的房间门后。  
“大家晚安~”优衣也到柜台来洗好抹布，解下围裙，消失在了门后。  
楼下只剩秋山莲和真司了。莲觉得他室友拖地的动作变得格外麻利又安静——而且始终低着头，不和他对视。五分钟后真司就脱下了围裙。他在莲身后顿了一会儿。莲已经在拿抹布擦餐具了，他也刻意不回头，装作身后没有真司这个人。真司轻声说：“真好啊~要不是明天早起……要不是明天早起，这一瓶都归我了。真好啊……”  
莲哼了一声。  
“对不起……”真司留下这句话，上了楼。过了一会儿，莲听到头顶上门被推开的声音，然后是一串脚步声。大约是真司去洗澡了。此时莲放下最后一个盘子，长叹了口气。

钟敲过九点的时候，二楼的宿舍门被推开一半。秋山莲毛绒绒的脑袋探进来。“手冢，你醒着吗。”  
海之发现自己醒着。他甚至清醒到可以赞叹秋山莲至少是个会问“你醒着吗”，不是“你睡了吗”的聪明人。他一翻身，房间里没有其他人。真司的牛仔裤丢在地铺上，海之想起刚才似乎是听到他摸黑翻找衣服的声音。好心的真司出门前，看到占卜师的被子被压在身下，还给他盖了自己的。  
海之马上坐起身。  
“你愿意……一起来喝酒吗。”  
海之自然是很疑惑。但他看秋山莲的表情不像是在邀请他，倒像是在给自己上刑。想来是有什么苦衷（多半是被婶婶抓住了）。虽然秋山莲看起来非常不愿意他答应，他一直在想办法多和对方谈谈，不可能放过这机会。而且，因为骑士间的战斗，（也因为他和秋山莲的脾气），他怕错过了这次，就再也没机会单独和对方在一起。  
“好吧。”他微笑一下，控制自己的语气比接待来占卜的客人时稍微冷淡一点。和秋山莲相处也是一种博弈。海之想如果他一开始就表现得很主动，秋山莲会愈发摆架子。  
“嗯。”秋山莲低下头，声音闷闷的。他等海之把真司的被子折成小方块，搬回地铺上，就转身出门了。海之快步跟上，带上了房门。

秋山莲把他带到二楼的餐桌旁，手里提着酒，还是垂头丧气的样子。海之安静又快速地拿出两个玻璃杯放到他面前。莲就一把拔出婶婶没有压实的软木塞，用平日给客人倒水的熟练姿势高高举起酒瓶，深红的液体划着弧线全部落到杯里。占卜师暗暗笑他除了脾气差，的确是个完美的侍者。  
“城户呢？”多半是明天要早起取材，海之明知故问。  
“上班。”秋山莲拉开一把椅子坐下，凳腿和地板碰撞出“哐当”一声。他把一个玻璃杯推得离他尽可能远，停在桌子中间。  
海之拿过杯子放好，轻轻拉开莲正对面的椅子坐下。“所以你来找我？”  
“当然了。”  
“因为婶婶把酒丢给你处理，但你其实不会喝。”  
“别说了。”秋山莲避开他的视线，语气已如他每次被占卜师看穿时那样不耐烦起来。  
“干杯。”占卜师于是微笑着低声呢喃。秋山莲拿起玻璃杯，和他的狠狠撞了一下。几小滴酒越出杯沿，落在海之的手背上。他放下杯子后，又抬手在唇上蹭了一下。对面的莲藏在酒杯后的脸有些扭曲，占卜师没有再去嘲弄他，也没有追究他刚才的（一如既往）粗暴的言行。他笑着说：“今天你没有翘班，的确是值得庆祝的一天。婶婶把酒让给你应该没有不甘心。”  
莲冷哼一声，翻了个没有生气的白眼。

秋山莲并不害怕沉默。哪怕是和惠里在一起时他话也不多——讲出的话还尽是挖苦。好在惠里话多，对他的寡言非常宽容，他也有兴趣听她讲的事。她没话要讲的时候，他就去拉她的手，惠里会把头靠过来，两个人海边一坐还是能待到天黑。  
秋山莲觉得自己寡言的毛病只可能为了惠里改掉，既然她不介意，他不会关心他人和他在一起闷不闷，尴不尴尬。更何况莲现在全部的注意力都放在了有浓郁苦味的酒上。他在烟酒上没经验的不像个天天打架的混混，或许正是做混混让他见多了身边人沉迷其中的失态，他一直对此提不起兴趣。后果就是他的味觉还完全没有成年，还是个喝咖啡要加糖加奶，还可以再加点巧克力酱的小孩。不过莲不想让占卜师注意到他此刻的苦衷。他们可是同龄人，而且他不能再给占卜师留话柄。

此时洗完澡的真司哼着歌出了浴室。或许是看到餐厅亮着灯，他穿着睡衣，头发滴着水站在门口，看到海之有些惊讶。  
“晚上好，谢谢你的被子。”海之微笑着看他，而另一位室友的眼神依然凶狠。  
“没事，没事。”真司赔着笑，又用毛巾揉了揉头发，“你们慢慢聊。”  
“多管闲事。”莲说。  
“莲你又来了。唉，你脸很红哦。不要勉强……”  
真司话音未落，又被莲吼了一句“闭嘴”，自知理亏地噤了声。海之用一句“晚安，工作加油”把新人记者成功送走。  
莲又哼了一声。  
“何必装那么凶，”占卜师语气很平静，是陈述事实的语气。他细长的眼睛在莲涨红的脸上扫了扫，“的确是很红，城户没有说错。你不能再喝了。”现在是晚上十点。  
“别自以为是了。”莲赌气似的把剩下的大半杯酒一饮而尽。他感到那团在他脸颊上的小火苗一路沿着食道烧下去，最终又点燃了他的大脑。敏锐的占卜师没有错过他的一瞬间失神。莲看不到自己现在眼神涣散又湿润，惹得海之忍不住笑。  
“何必呢。”他说，“又不是骑士战争，这种事都要和我分个输赢。”  
“别一副什么都知道的样子。”莲甩了甩头，像是这个动作可以把占卜师的话和酒精一起清理干净。他伸手拿酒瓶，抖抖索索地又给自己倒满。他觉得对面的占卜师笑得更开心了。他于是拿起玻璃杯，几乎是以泼水的气势把酒往嘴里倒。  
然后他呛到了，侧过头来咳得撕心裂肺。占卜师终于忍不住走过来，递了张纸给他。他去轻拍莲的弓起的背，“算了，算了。”  
莲缓过来后马上拍开他的手。他仰头看占卜师，气势自然要弱一些。占卜师的脸背光，看不清表情，莲却觉得他一定在微笑，毫无恶意又充满余裕的笑，他不需要的那种。他嘟囔着，“住手。”海之显然没明白他的意思，他自己也不明白，但在占卜师弯下腰想确认他的要求时，莲突然想堵住他的嘴。不想听他的话，不能听他的话。莲站起身，抄起桌上的酒瓶，另一只手抓住占卜师脑后松软的黑发，把瓶口强硬地塞进对方嘴里。  
占卜师的眼睛只是略微睁大，有几秒钟时间，他们就这么僵持着，手冢咽不下的暗红色液体从他的下颚滴到地上，占卜师或许是在等待莲主动停手。终于，他的眼睛在缓慢的窒息中泛起了水光，在他推开莲的同时，莲也主动往后撤，跌坐回椅子上，凳腿和地板摩擦出一声巨响。他有些模糊的视线看到占卜师沉默着，低着头用布清理自己。海之转过身去水池前洗手时跟他说：“你真是胡来。”他的声音一如既往地缺乏起伏，只是在莲的鼓膜上轻刮一下。  
莲深陷在坚硬的木椅子里，感受自己在酒精作用和兴奋下异样的心跳。还想要更多……的什么？他的理性已经昏昏欲睡，占卜师被他叫醒后只在用作睡衣的背心外披了一件白衬衣，没有穿上大红的外套，莲却觉得他的背影比以往都刺眼。在海之拧好水龙头，准备经过他身边时，他冲动地伸手圈住了对方的手腕。海之停下脚步，没有出声。可莲的冲动似是背叛了他，又不再有下一步的吩咐。莲就用手摩挲占卜师骨节分明的手背，和醉酒的他的相比，刚用冷水冲过的手冷得几乎像冰。  
“秋山？”  
“住嘴。”莲下意识地说。  
“我要拖一下地。”占卜师动了下被他箍住的手臂。他要走了吗？莲的思维突然狂转起来。不可以。还没有看够他狼狈的样子，还没有——还没有一次平起平坐，还没有在一件事上赢过他。还没有证明自己——证明什么？  
他踉跄着起身，一时间眼前漆黑一片，只好靠拉着占卜师的手保持平衡。等眼前的星星散去，他对上了海之的脸。然后莲大脑放空地吻了上去。占卜师依然不躲不闪，任由他慢慢摸索自己嘴唇的形状。莲恍惚觉得海之偶尔还张嘴在配合他。  
“你真粗暴。”他们分开后莲听见占卜师轻叹一声。莲的大脑自作主张地想起那个名叫雄一的男人。既然是钢琴家，既然是海之喜欢的人，跟他一定天差地别吧。占卜师这话是嫌他粗暴吗。莲的大脑来不及问他为什么要在意海之怎么看自己，他的身体又先一步把占卜师按在沙发上。海之脸上也泛起了红晕。莲认真端详他的脸，那双总盯着他不放的眼睛现在也映满了秋山莲的身影，确认了这点的莲下意识松了口气。  
“秋山。我是手冢。不是......”  
“我知道。”他急着堵住那句话。莲慢慢拉起占卜师的右手，举到自己嘴边，水灵的眼睛无声地催促他的同意，海之觉得他像个忍不住要吃点心的孩子。他的脸烧得更厉害了，莲喂的那点酒一定掺了东西，也或许婶婶给的酒本就有问题，也或许他和莲都有问题，才会在借宿的咖啡馆里搞什么深夜对饮。莲还在等他的回应，海之把眼睛闭上又睁开，他的戒指都要被莲捂温了，他告诫自己，莲酒醒后一定会后悔的。  
“怎么，平时追我追得紧，这会儿倒……不肯了吗？”莲俯下身离他更近，近乎是耳语地说，“不是要改变我吗。”他放下占卜师的手，转而去吻海之埋在黑发里的脖颈和耳朵。占卜师在屏住呼吸的同时漏出轻不可闻的呜咽。他伸手想推开莲，手指摸到莲隔着薄背心的胸口，却只是让体温终于熔断了理性，于是海之也看不住自己的欲望，任由它给自己的四肢注入力气，然后他一把用双臂圈住莲，把他压向自己。占卜师说：“你太久没做过了，没问题。”他把莲推开，好自己坐起来。海之有些摇晃地站起身，绕到莲的背后，掰着莲的肩膀把他转过来面对自己。莲笑了，一边笑着看他，一边动手拉下自己的裤子拉链，他急着褪去自己衣物时海之抓住了他发烫的手，占卜师说：“我来。”  
于是他脱下莲的黑色长裤，看到对方的阴茎已经顶起仅剩的布料，他也笑，然后一把拉下莲的内裤，暴露他赤裸裸的欲望。他直接用右手抓起那根邀请他的性器熟练地上下套弄，莲配合地在快感中喘息。占卜师光滑的戒指背面时不时抚上他的柱体的两端，莲在令他战栗的刺激中绷紧脚背，徒劳地踢被海之压在身下的双腿，迫不及待地呻吟。他含糊地说：“手冢……你也……啊，手冢……”他觉得他被占卜师钉在了沙发上，但他还是努力拿左手臂略微撑起上半身，想去够占卜师的裤子。他的手只够摸到占卜师的胸口，他就无力地扒拉海之背心的领子，“你也脱了……手冢……手冢……”  
海之也已经硬了，莲不依不饶地喊，他终于叹了口气，要是莲把其他人喊起来事情就更难以收拾了。他依旧用食指在莲的阴茎根部打转，另一只手褪下自己的裤子。莲在似有若无的快感中紧盯着他的动作，被情欲控制的双眼晶亮。海之短暂地放开他，把下半身的衣物抛到旁边的椅背上，回过身来看到莲对着他精瘦的腰身傻笑。  
“手冢……我也要，帮你。”他躺在靠窗的沙发上，背后是粉白格子的窗帘和婶婶花瓶里的一小簇红花，莲毫无防备地伸展着四肢，性器已经在他先前的套弄下流出些透明的液体。占卜师对着这异常的景象感到一阵眩晕。他重新跨坐在莲身上，莲抓着他的手让他往前坐些，他们俩的阴茎几乎要碰在一起。海之下意识地握着自己的性器去沾莲的液体，又刚接触到莲就抽着气逃开。他捂住嘴，防止自己尖叫出声，他和莲的为对方“发泄”已经走得过远，足够让他回想起和雄一在一起的时候。平日他把情绪藏得很好，他本也不是会被过去锁死的人，他的雄一始终是个善良又强大的人，他要做的是继承他的想法，还要结束骑士战争。他要活下去，要改变骑士的命运和他们一起活下去，这是他能为雄一做得最好的事，要哀恸可以等一切结束之后。可今晚他没法压抑感情，安逸的夜晚和酒精都削弱了他的意志力，身边的既是他挑战要改变命运的对象，也是和他同病相怜的可怜人，更是会让他心跳加速、下体充血的男人。他喜欢秋山莲。在喜欢的人身边，海之今晚无法控制地为雄一的死痛哭。不断涌出的眼泪盖住了他的视线，他看不到莲坐起身来，正在认真端详他的模样。莲眼中的占卜师赤裸着下半身，脸涨得通红，他死死用右手按住自己的嘴，眼泪安静地从失焦的细长双目中流出。莲恍惚地想，他做到了，他看到了占卜师狼狈的样子。他开动混沌的脑子思考接下来该怎么做。他挪得离海之更近些，然后拉着他的左手，褪去白衬衫的袖子，从手背慢慢吻到脖颈。见海之没有反抗，莲把手探进背心下面去轻捏他的乳头，海之的眼泪像雨点落在他手臂上，但占卜师把手放下了，正微张着嘴抽噎。莲今晚又一次吻上海之，没有再搞咬他嘴唇的花样，但也绝不会被错当成蜻蜓点水。他们分开时海之的眼泪暂时止住了，莲伸手去碰占卜师的阴茎，他没有逃开。莲于是拿手摩擦起柱体，刚开始的时候小心翼翼，怕过于粗暴的动作会弄疼他。手冢轻声喘息着，他刚才哭得太过，似乎只能张嘴呼吸。莲的皮肤有些粗糙，和雄一光滑的手掌不一样，他现在甘之如饴。莲的动作太轻柔，他有些焦躁地开口：“再，用力一些……”  
莲听话地加重了手上的动作，甚至再次把手伸进他的背心去刺激他的乳尖。莲潮红的脸离他很近，他想要移开视线，莲马上说：“看我。”他只好给莲看他在快感中淫靡的表情。海之不再克制他的呻吟，他在莲的额头、鼻子、脸颊、嘴唇上轻啄，舔他鬓发旁的一两滴汗珠，一遍遍喊“秋山，秋山”，好像能从这几个音节挖出宝藏。莲笑着反复刺激他性器敏感的顶部，海之把精液射在他身上。  
占卜师在短暂的失神后抱住他，莲感觉肩头也被泪水打湿。海之像是想起了他最初答应帮莲发泄的事，腾出一只手再次揉起莲的阴茎。他的头在莲的下颚到胸口附近兜兜转转，头发蹭得莲又痒又泛起一阵阵酥麻。占卜师露出了牙齿，他啃咬莲颈部的力量竟然大得莲闷哼了一声。占卜师俯下身时莲摸了摸自己的脖子，一排凹陷的牙印，但没有血。海之细心地舔舐他小腹周围的精液，莲条件反射地想要躲闪，又怕乱动会把海之撞下沙发，只好呜咽着任由他来。海之最后含住了莲的性器，莲一个激灵，勉强把惊呼咽下肚，海之的口腔比他的手更温暖，莲在舌头和牙齿的服务下很快到达高潮。将射精时他想抽身，海之用牙齿留下了他，莲略带担心中还是第一次射在了别人嘴里。他听见占卜师吞咽的声音，从未想到这种声音能这般撩人。他急忙又给了海之一个吻，探进舌头想去寻找他留下的体液，还没分清自己尝到的是不是他们哪一方的唾液，占卜师用舌头迎接了他。  
他们分开后，海之倒向他，他也顺势躺回沙发上。占卜师眼神迷离，或许是开始困了，他用食指摩挲自己给莲留下的深红印记，满足地笑了。他的声音已经轻得近乎呓语，“秋山……活下去……”  
莲握住了他的手指，这一秒他几乎觉得，他想答应海之不再尝试他做不来的杀人，既然海之需要他，他可以为了海之活着。他想把瘫软的占卜师抱回卧室，才发现他手臂也使不上力。他们用龙头的水胡乱抹了下身体，东倒西歪地穿好衣服后互相搀扶着回了卧室。真司已经在地上打起了呼噜。莲先把海之送上床，占卜师突然想起要处理他们留下的狼藉。莲说，我去收拾，你睡吧。海之小声提醒他洗掉沙发套，莲脸立刻发烫。他嘀咕，知道了，红酒洒了对不对。他们都笑了几声。  
海之今晚再次陷入无梦的沉眠。莲跌跌撞撞地走回他们的餐厅。走廊上的灯早就熄灭了，只有从餐桌那里透过来的光线，从寝室的方向看，他是暖黄色背景里的一个黑影子，手舞足蹈地朝着光走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么没有插入 因为没有润滑（不是）
> 
> 不甘于止步只有死前刀死后刀和大量魔改的我 终于磨出了这一篇自认是基本完全采用原作设定（海之这么跟踪莲莲 说他对人家没意思高野八诚都不信x）还能从剧里比较典型的相处最后开上（非纯炮友）车的文 天知道不让他们起身离开现场及跨越横在两位之间的惠里和雄一有多难x 但写完了我更坚定了这个想法：  
> 他们在一起真的很合适


End file.
